


Help me Change the World

by Jurrassica



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Uchiha Sasuke, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Demons, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Character Death, Demons and humans, Dubious Consent, F/M, M/M, Mating Bond, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, but it won't happen, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurrassica/pseuds/Jurrassica
Summary: In a time where humans are slaves to demons, Uzumaki Naruto wants to change the world, and grant equality, but being such a low-class demon, it may not be possible.  Making friends in high places seems to be a talent of his, and when he befriends Uchiha Sasuke, he has renewed hope that he can in fact, change the world, and perhaps find love in the process.Meanwhile, Demon Lord Kyuubi had it all. Money, power, and respect, but he wanted one more thing. There was a low class demon by the name of Naruto that he was absolutely intrigued by. Although Naruto always declined his advances, whatever Kyuubi wanted, he got, even if by force.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 33
Kudos: 166





	1. This is the World we Live in

_“Naruto! Stay strong Naruto! Stay strong, and don’t forget me! We’ll be together again! We’ll overcome everything and be together again! I love you Naruto, stay strong!!” Sasuke yelled out as Naruto’s hand was pulled away from his. Naruto was being taken away from him, literally dragged away by Kyuubi’s subordinates._

_“Stay…strong…” Was the last thing Naruto heard before he passed out, and the last thing he saw was Sasuke’s hopeful face._

_Somehow, Naruto knew that he’d see Sasuke again. Their bond couldn’t be broken…even if Naruto and Kyuubi bonded…Naruto and Sasuke’s bond was stronger._

They lived in a world where demons ruled.

A long time ago, demons waged a war on humans, and won. Now, 100 years later, it’s unknown how many humans exist in the world anymore, but whenever one was found within the kingdom of demons, it was killed, or, on occasion, captured and doomed to live out the rest of their lives as slaves to the demons. There were a rare few demons that considered humans to be their equals, but they were few and far in between, and no one would ever admit to it, less they be ridiculed by other demons.

The humans that did live, however, lived in small, scattered villages throughout the world. They made sure they stayed as from away from the demon kingdoms as possible, for fear that they'd be captured or killed.

Life was still different from that of the human’s way a century ago. The world was split into 4 territories, North, South, East, and West. Kyuubi no Kitsune, or Kurama to those closer to him, ruled the West. He was the most powerful of the four rulers, and the cruelest. He was a fox demon with crimson red eyes, and matching hair that curled down to a little bit past his shoulders. He had sharp claws, and even sharper teeth. The ears perched on top of his head could hear things from up to a mile away if he wanted to, and his nine, long foxy tails swung freely behind him.

Kyuubi had power, money, and everything he could have ever wanted. Everything he wanted and more…Well, no, saying that would be a lie. He had everything except one thing. He wanted a mate, and not just any mate. He wanted a fifteen-year old demon boy named Uzumaki Naruto.

Uzumaki Naruto, still being an underage, unmated Omega, lived with his parents in Kyuubi’s territory. Demons aged as humans did until they reached the age of eighteen, and then they gained a year every 1000 years.

Kyuubi first met Naruto three years ago at the annual gathering on Kyuubi’s eighteenth birthday. The young fox demon has approached Kyuubi and didn’t even bow like everyone else did. Naruto had dropped the ball he was playing with, and ran to catch it. It had landed at Kyuubi’s feet. Kyuubi had picked up the ball and handed it to Naruto. Naruto looked up at him with his innocent clear blue eyes, and in that one moment, Kyuubi fell in love, and he wanted to claim that innocence as his own one day.

Kyuubi had so many rich, powerful families he could choose a mate from. So many high-class demons that were more than willing to become his mate. Naruto’s family was very low on the chain. They only had enough money to care for themselves and barely had enough to care for Naruto. They were scavengers, and only cared for themselves. They were very cruel people, and Kyuubi wondered how Naruto was able to stay so sweet and innocent. 

So, Kyuubi started to call for Naruto monthly, which turned into weekly. Kyuubi enjoyed having the young boy at his castle. Of course, Naruto’s parents were flattered that Kyuubi took such a liking to Naruto. It meant that Kyuubi bought many things for Naruto, and his parents wouldn’t have to.

Kyuubi always asked himself what his true intentions were. He didn’t do much to the boy. He tried giving him toys, candy and expensive things to win him over. He brought him to parks, carnivals, and anything else that normal kids his age enjoyed. Naruto loved it, seeing as though he never really got anything from his parents. Very slowly Kyuubi began to plan. He wanted to make Naruto his. He wanted Naruto’s parents to let Naruto be his mate before he turned eighteen, which was very rare, eighteen was the age of adulthood, and the age that children left their parents. Most parents wouldn’t allow it, but this was Kyuubi we’re talking about, and if Naruto were to be Kyuubi’s mate, he would also rule over the West side with him, so Naruto’s parents would gain respect and money so quickly, they wouldn’t know what to do with it.

* * *

“Naruto? Where are you Naruto?” His stepfather Genma, called to him, but he still got no answer.

Naruto never met his birth father, and if he hadn’t overheard his mother and Genma talking, he never would have known that Genma wasn’t his birth father. Apparently, his father died shortly after he was born, and soon after, his mother took in Genma as a mate, and announced him to be Naruto’s father, but Naruto never said anything, although he wanted to ask about his birth father so badly.

“Damn that child. He always keeps disappearing! Where could he have gone to this time?” His mother, Kushina asked her husband. Naruto always seemed to try and get away from them when Kyuubi called for him.

Meanwhile, Uzumaki Naruto lay outside in the backyard, right underneath his favorite tree.

He knew his parents were going to call him to go see Kyuubi, but Naruto didn’t want to go. He didn’t want to see Kyuubi anymore, because he didn’t like the way the demon looked at him. That hungry lust like look in his eyes scared him so much. He had personally known Kyuubi for three years now, and Kyuubi was beginning to scare him.

“Naruto, there you are!” Genma called out to him as he pulled Naruto up by the ear.

“Ow, ow, ow!” Naruto yelled, not liking that this man had grabbed him by his ear. They were overly sensitive, and hurt more when someone pulled on them life that.

“Why were you hiding?” Kushina asked as she brushed the dirt of off Naruto’s clothes. Naruto frowned and looked down at the ground.

“I wasn't hiding! I was just _laying_ here.” Naruto explained, not really lying. He truly was just laying there. He was just ignoring his parents calling out to him.

“Naruto, we need to speak to you before Kyuubi-sama’s escorts get here. Come inside, please.”

Naruto knew it was coming. Again, his parents would force him to go see Kyuubi. The blond figured by now he’d be used to it, and just listen, but Naruto was more than stubborn and always shared how much he hated going. His parents didn’t care, though. The time Naruto was away, meant they would be spending less money on him. They were grateful that Kyuubi took such an interest in their son.

“I don’t want to go.” Naruto grumbled, kicking up some dirt in annoyance.

“Well that’s just too bad son, because we’re leaving on a mission for six months, and you have to go somewhere.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I found an old hard drive, and went through it. I apparently have a lot of random stories written, that I never posted. I read through a lot of them and thought this one sounded interesting. So I’m going through and editing it. So far there are 10 chapters and the last chapter written. So I’ll edit, and post weekly, as long as people like the story! So let me know what you think, please!
> 
> We'll be in for a long ride, as this story will probably be fairly long, because there's a lot of plot points going on here.
> 
> As a warning, and even though it's in the tags, Mpreg will be mentioned in this story, but it's not going to happen. 
> 
> I'll also probably post chapter warnings in each chapter summary.


	2. The Palace

Shocked, and swearing that he misheard his parents, he spoke up, desperate for them to say, ‘ _just kidding_ ’.

  
  


“I think I misheard you. Did you say _six months_?” He shrieked.

  
  


“Naruto, yes, we’re going away for a little while. It’s a mission that we need to take, I didn’t want to leave you alone for this long, so Kyuubi-sama was generous enough to let you stay with him.” His mother said as his things were packed into a carriage that had arrived for him only moments before. He didn’t have many things, just some clothes and random personal items as well as things that had sentimental value.

  
  


“A little while? Kaasan, that’s bullshit! Six months is not a little while. You expect me to spend six months with Kyuubi? Are you crazy?”

  
  


“Naruto!” Genma yelled, twisting his ear in his fingers. It was something the man did since he was little, and he hated it with a passion. His ears were too sensitive to be twisted like that. He had no idea why his father wished pain upon him.

  
  


“Do not speak to your mother like that. Consider yourself lucky that he’s taking you in. A low classes demon such as yourself? You should be grateful. We already packed your bags for you, Kyuubi-sama’s carriage should be here for you any moment now.”

  
  


“Oh...” Naruto said sadly. Sure, his parents weren’t exactly the best ones a kid could ask for, but it was better than spending time with Kyuubi! Especially staying the night…He had never done that before. 

“Be grateful you damn brat, and don’t look so sad! So many children, and adults alike, would jump for the opportunity to spend six months with Kyuubi-sama. I’m sure he’ll even help train you!” Genma informed the young demon child.

Despite wanting to become stronger, Naruto didn’t want to spend even one day with Kyuubi! How in the world was he going to last six months with him? It was going to be hell, but Genma said was true. So many people would normally jump at the chance to spend even a day with Lord Kyuubi, but Naruto was anything but normal. 

Naruto was definitely a very unique child. He often went into the human villages to get something known as ‘ramen’. He liked humans, and made friends with a few of them. His parents were disgusted when they found out he was sneaking out to see humans, and tried to stop him, but Naruto, being Naruto, was relentless and did what he wanted. After a while, they gave up and let him be.

Although he knew some humans were okay with demons, Naruto tended to wear a cloak whenever he went into the human village. He really didn't want to scare anyone away with his appearance.

“Don’t look so sad Naruto! Now get going, we’ll see you in six months. It’ll pass a lot quicker than you’d think. And we’ll write to you!” His mom said as she kissed his forehead and gave him a tight hug before pushing him into the carriage. His father simply patted him on the shoulder and said a quick, uncaring ‘ _goodbye_ ’. The carriage began moving, and Naruto gazed out the window until he couldn’t see his parents anymore. 

  
  


He felt a twinge of pain in the pit of his stomach. He was going to miss his parents, despite always fighting with them, he still loved them, and they still took care of him. Even though they were low-class demons and rather poor, Naruto always had a roof over his head, and food in his belly.

  
  


Naruto stared out the window at the passing scenery. It would be another hour before he arrived at Kyuubi’s palace, so Naruto let his mind wander.

Naruto always felt bad for humans. He didn’t think it was fair that they were killed, tortured, enslaved, and hated by his kind. Kyuubi had many servants, most of them being humans, but there was one specific human that Naruto really liked. The man’s name was Umino Iruka, the human who had introduced to ramen.

Demons thought that humans were extremely weak, but Naruto thought otherwise. He had seen how strong humans could be, if the had the right training. Perhaps not as strong as a demon, but they could definitely hold their own.

Everyone has dreams, and Uzumaki Naruto was no different. His family is in the D-class of demons, and considered extremely weak because they were ‘common’. So, no one thought there was anything special about Naruto. He knew how to fight, like everyone else, and like every other D-class demon, he wasn’t expected to go far with his life. Maybe become a mate for someone, have some children, and that was about it. Tch, what a boring life.

Naruto wanted a different type of life. He wanted to prove his worth. To prove that even a low class demon could move up in the ranks if they put their mind to it! All he had to do was train hard. Unknowingly to anyone else, he had been training in secret. Not too long ago, he had met the demon lord of the North, Jiraiya. Jiraiya was a rare and ancient type of demon, who actually aged up to the equivalent of 50 human years. But, because he was so ancient and rare, he was extremely powerful, and Naruto went to him to ask him to be trained.

  
  


At first, Jiraiya had resisted, and told Naruto to go away. Naruto was from West side, and although everyone was currently at peace, war could break out at any moment, and what would he do if his people found out that he was training an enemy?

Being as determined and hard headed as he was, Naruto had gone back almosy every week, and bothered Jiraiya who, in turn, finally gave in. The training had started painstakingly slow, in Naruto's opinion, but the old demon had said it was necessary. When Naruto had gone to him, the blond was barely able to throw a punch correctly.

Naruto had been training with Jiraiya for a year, and was already upgraded to a C-class demon, which boosted Naruto’s ego a lot. He almost couldn't believe how strong he had gotten in only one year.

Jiraiya had always mentioned how much Naruto looked like his father, and when Naruto asked about his father, Jiraiya would change the subject.

  
  


What Naruto truly wanted, was to become a Demon Lord, although he knew it was next to impossible. The four leaders were no where near death, and it wasn't as if he was an heir to any of them. He wanted to create equality among humans and demons, and believed being a Lord would be the only way. It was probably the most unachievable dream one could think of, but Naruto would try his best to make his dream a reality.

“Naruto-san, we’re here.” The driver, a human named Hayate, said as the carriage stopped. Hayate was nice, Naruto always thought, but felt bad for the poor man. He always seemed so sick, and Naruto often wondered what was really going on with him.

“Okay, thanks Hayate!” Naruto said as he got out and began to get his stuff out, but the human stopped him in his tracks.

“No, Naruto-san, I’ll do it.” He said as he grabbed Naruto’s bags and began walking up the pathway. Naruto sighed deeply. He didn’t mind taking his stuff in himself. The human had walked off before Naruto could say or do anything.

  
  


Once Naruto was settled in his room, the Demon Lord had entered. He stood tall, probably about 6'2 if Naruto had to guess. He was slender, but had a good amount of muscles. His ears were similar to Naruto's, slightly fluffy, but red, matching his hair, perched on his head. He had sharper claws and teeth, than Naruto, probably from years of use. Kyuubi's tails swung gently behind him, and Naruto briefly wondered if they were annoying. All nine of them took up a lot of space. How did he go about normal day-to-day activities?

  
  


'Wow, what perfect timing he had.' Naruto thought, rolling his eyes. He had really wanted some time to himself before the elder demon came by.

  
  


“Hello Naruto.” Kyuubi nearly purred seductively as he took a seat next to Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow in slight confusion, slight fear. Kyuubi never purred…it was unlike him. The demon was always so menacing, he didn't _purr_.

Naruto put on a false smile and responded to the other demon.

“Hi Kyuubi, long time no see.”

“Naruto, I regret to inform you that although I am allowing you to stay here while your parents are away, I won’t be with you all the time. The land and affairs do still need attending to. Things will run a little differently than those times you visit me for the day and I can put them aside momentarily to spend time with you.”

  
  


“Oh, uh, it’s okay!” Naruto said. Now he was happy. He was worried that he would be with Kyuubi every second of the day.

“You can do whatever you’d like when I’m busy, but try to stay around the palace. You may spend as much time as you'd like in the outer courtyard. I was also thinking I can get Kakashi to do some training with you, if you'd like?”

  
  


Kakashi was the captain of Kyuubi's army. A weird, somewhat perverted demon, but friendly enough for Naruto to like him.

  
  


“Aside from that, I would like you to have meals with me, and I would like to see you. But, as I have said, do whatever you’d like when I’m not around. Feel free to ask my servants anything you want, I don't want to see you hesitating. They’re only humans, so use them as you wish. But if you happen to kill one of them, at least let me know, so I can replace it.” Kyuubi said as he stood up.

“I’ll see you later Naruto. I have a meeting to attend to now.” With that last sentence, he was gone as quickly as he came.

Naruto was shocked. Kyuubi always spoke so badly of humans. Calling them an 'it' as if they were an object and not a living being. Replace them? People can’t be replaced that easily. Human or demon…they still hurt and they still bleed. Human's still had lives, and families, and feelings. How could Kyuubi disregard them as if they were nothing?

Naruto clenched his fist tightly. He hated how demons treated humans!

'These six months are going to be terrible!'

* * *

“Living right next to Lord Kyuubi-sama, I wonder how Chichiue and Okasan actually got this place. I know we’re rich, but are we really _this_ rich?” Sasuke asked himself as he entered the mansion. It was a lot bigger than the last place they lived, in a nicer area, too.

Uchiha Sasuke came from an ancient clan known as the Uchiha clan. Next to the demon lords, the Uchiha’s were one of the strongest (and richest) clans known to man and demon alike. They were wolf demons, proud and territorial.

“Hn, I’m going to go look around. Maybe I’ll find something besides our pathetic race swooning over Kyuubi-sama.”

‘ _Hmm, our yard leads to the gate by Kyuubi-sama's outer courtyard. Let’s see what I’ll find._ ’ Sasuke thought to himself as he made his way outside. 

‘ _Hn, it’s pretty big in here_.’ Sasuke thought as he walked up to one of the gates. He stepped up onto the fence, looked around to see if anyone was in the courtyard, and hoped over.

* * *

  
  


“Naruto-san, is everything okay? Do you need anything?” A young girl asked as Naruto passed through the hallway that led to the outer courtyard. Naruto had only been there a week so far, and he was already called ‘Naruto-san’ by every single one of the servants.

He tried as hard as he could to make them stop addressing him like that, and he tried to be nice to them, but they seemed to be brainwashed.

“No Moegi, it’s okay. I’ll see you later! And it’s Naruto, Na-ru-to, no san!” Naruto said as he opened the door to the backyard. It was so beautiful out, and Naruto wanted to enjoy it before he had to meet Kyuubi for lunch.

Kyuubi was getting weirder and weirder as the days passed. Naruto had caught Kyuubi starring at him most of the time when they were together, and he always took the opportunity to touch him, trying to pass it off as an accident, but Naruto knew it wasn’t an accident. Kyuubi wasn’t clumsy.

But Naruto on the other hand…

...tripped, and prepared to hit the ground, but instead of hitting the ground, he was caught by someone., and when he looked up, he came face to face with another demon. Naruto, not liking the hold the other demon had on him, yelled out.

“Oi! What are you doing here? Who the hell are you!?”


	3. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto meet. Orochimaru and Kyuubi plan.

“Oi! What the hell are you doing here? Who are you?!” Naruto yelled at the raven-haired intruder. The boy furrowed his eyebrows and starred at Naruto, almost as if he were confused as to why Naruto was there, and why he was holding a low-class demon in his arms. It all happened too quickly for Sasuke's liking.

  
  


'Tch. He's clumsy _and_ loud. How annoying.'

  
  


“Hn, I should be asking you the same question…dobe.” The raven-haired demon said. He didn’t know the blond boys name, so he chose a nickname that seemed to suit him quite well.

  
  


“What did you just call me? What does that even mean? I’m not a dobe!” Naruto asked, yelling back at the boy as he briefly wondered why he was still in his arms. He shoved himself out of the other boys arms, falling to the ground with a thud.

  
  


“Tch, clumsy.”

  
  


“Oi! Shut up!” Naruto stood up, dusting of his butt and turned back to the raven.

  
  


“Why would you be here in Lord Kyuubi’s yard? You’re only a C-class demon, and he’s the ruler. What gives you the special privileges to be here?” Sasuke asked, folding his arms against his chest.

  
  


“What are you doing here? I've never seen you before, and I know all the people that Kyuubi interacts with.”

  
  


“Oh, I get it now, you must be a servant.” Sasuke said, causing Naruto to get mad.

  
  


“What? No! I’m staying here with him! Just because someone not of royalty is here, doesn't make them a servant.” Naruto defended himself, for once taking pride in the fact that Kyuubi actually liked him, which was rare, because he hated Kyuubi.

“Yes, you're right. You're also a demon, and Lord Kyuubi only keeps human servants. So are you some kind of whore? Never thought Lord Kyuubi would be demons as young as you, but I guess he can have whoever he wants.” Sasuke spoke as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, clearly angering Naruto.

“Whore?! What the hell, _teme_! I'm not a whore. My parents are away on a mission, and I'm just staying here with Kyuubi. Not like it's any of your business.” Naruto yelled back. Who the hell did this raven-haired demon think he was?

  
  


“Naruto-san!” A young female voice yelled out from the entrance of the yard, it was Moegi. And she still called Naruto ‘Naruto-san’. Even after all the times Naruto told her not to.

  
  


“Sh...shit! Get out of here! If she see's you, she'll tell Kyuubi you were here! Go, bastard! Go!” Naruto shoved him towards the gate, trying to get rid of him before Moegi saw him. Sure, Moegi was friendly enough with Naruto, she was still under Kyuubi's word, and would most definitely tell him about a strange demon that had been talking to Naruto.

  
  


“What the hell? Don't just sh-”

  
  


“Go!” Naruto hoisted him up, catching him by surprise. He didn't think the blond demon would be as strong as he was.

  
  


“Naruto-sama!” Moegi called again. “It’s lunch time, and Kyuubi-sama requests your presence.”

“Teme! I’ll deal with you later!” Naruto said as he ran to meet Moegi. Maybe if he met her at the door, she wouldn't bother coming outside.

“Cute.” Sasuke said quietly, and hopped back over to his side of the fence. He’d have to run into the little fox again sometime.

And although Naruto didn’t seem to like the other demon, he couldn’t help but hope he’d see him again.

  
  


'I didn't even get his name.' Naruto thought with a frown.

  
  


* * *

  
  


“Hello Naruto.” Kyuubi greeted as he took as seat next to him, and in Naruto’s opinion, too close, dangerously close . Kyuubi was mere millimeters away from sitting on top of Naruto, and he really didn't understand _why_ Kyuubi always wanted to be so close to him. It just made him uncomfortable.

“Hi Kyuubi.” Naruto responded, eyeing all the food. He then took notice of the man sitting across from him. A creepy man that had extremely pale skin, almost looking as though it was white. His eyes were a golden-yellowish color, and his hair was black. He looked as though he was in his 50’s, but there was no doubt that he was a demon, and a very strong one at that. Looking at this man, Naruto had an odd sense of the need to flee.

“Uh…” Naruto trailed off, unsure of what to say to the man. He didn’t even know who this scary looking man was. Was he one of the four rulers perhaps? 

“Oh, Naruto, this is Orochimaru-sama. He rules over the South side. He came here to…negotiate.” He never met Orochimaru before, but he heard about him from Jiraiya. And Jiraiya said he was a very cruel man, who tortured humans and used them in experiments.   
  
  


“Negotiate?” Normally, the leaders never met with one another. While the world was mostly at peace, there was a huge tension between the four rulers.

  
  


“As you may have guessed, there is a possibility that a war starting soon. It seems Jiraiya is growing restless.” Kyuubi said, and Naruto nodded. He didn't like what Kyuubi was saying. He knew Jiraiya well enough to know that the man wasn't restless.

  
  


'Maybe I should figure out a way to visit Ero-sennin. To warn him that something is happening. How the hell am I supposed to get away from the palace though?'

  
  


“Naruto? Is there a reason you haven't introduced yourself yet?” Kyuubi's deep voice broke him out of his thoughts.

“Hello Orochimaru. I’m Uzumaki Naruto.” Naruto introduced himself, using no form of respect, but Orochimaru didn’t seem to care.

“Yes, nice to meet you Naruto-kun.” Orochimaru responded. Even his voice mad Naruto uncomfortable

Halfway through lunch, Naruto felt something slide up his leg, and when he looked down, to his horror, it was Kyuubi’s hand. But Naruto couldn’t say anything about this because (a) Orochimaru was there, and (b) he didn’t know what to say. He shook slightly as the demon lord’s hand traveled higher, and then lower, repeating the pattern.

“Naruto-kun, are you okay?” Orochimaru asked, realizing Naruto was squirming slightly.

“Ye…yeah! I’m fine!” Naruto said, blushing.

“Are you sure Naruto? You look flushed.” Kyuubi said, and Naruto could _feel_ the smirk in his voice. To Naruto’s relief, Kyuubi removed his hand.

“Yes. Thank you Kyuubi…” Naruto said, the thank you was meant to say thanks to the fact that Kyuubi removed his hand.

  
  


‘Why would he touch me like that?!’ Naruto asked himself as he lay down on the bed in his room, later that night. When he finished his lunch, Kyuubi had let him leave in order to finish his meeting with Orochimaru.

Thoughts and worry went through Naruto's mind. He had to go and see Jiraiya. Maybe talking to him would put his mind at ease. Seeing two cruel leaders together, they had to be up to something. A war, perhaps?

  
  


Naruto sat up in his bed, unable to sleep with the anxiety he was feeling. Maybe a walk outside would help.

  
  


* * *

“Yes, I want to make him my mate. I have yet to talk to his parents about it, but I want him and I to be mated by his 17th birthday.” Kyuubi said, taking a sip of his tea.

“Naruto-kun is strong-willed, but he’s only a C-class demon. Do you really want him as a mate? You can get a much more powerful demon, if you wished it.” Orochimaru replied, eyeing the other leader in confusion.

“Yes, but his parent’s are only D-class. He already surpassed them. With more training, he’ll easily become an A-class, and he can bear kits. So, he’ll also have plenty of heirs for me. Not only that, he’s innocent, and I want that innocence. I’ll feed off of it, and break him. Then I'll rebuild him into the perfect too.” Kyuubi responded, smirking.

“Do you think his parents will allow him to be mated that early?” Orochimaru asked.

“Do you not know who I am? I’m sure they’ll have no problem. But if they do, that’s where you come in.” Kyuubi said. 

* * *

It was about 2 AM, and Naruto was sitting near the fence where he had met the raven-haired demon. Naruto was actually hoping that he’d be able to see the boy again. Which was why he was sitting in the courtyard at 2 AM.

“Hello Naruto.” A voice said. Naruto stood up and saw the other demon standing on his side of the fence, leaning forward on it.

“You! Teme!” Naruto said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

“Hmm, teme isn’t my name. My name is Uchiha Sasuke.” Sasuke responded.

  
  


“Uchiha? Like the Uchiha clan?!” Naruto knew of them. Everyone did. They were one of the oldest and most powerful demon clans in the world. He couldn't believe one of the clan members was just standing there. He also couldn't believe how arrogant Sasuke was.

  
  


“That's right.” Sasuke jumped down, causing Naruto to step back a bit, a little uneasy at how close Sasuke had landed to him. Why were people always getting so close? Naruto didn't understand it.

  
  


“What are you doing here so late, anyway?” Sasuke asked, looking into Naruto's eyes. They were so blue. Sasuke hadn't seen anything quite like them before.

  
  


“I couldn't sleep!” It wasn't a total lie. He really couldn't. He just didn't want to add in that he had been thinking of Sasuke since they had met. He couldn't quite understand why he was so drawn to Sasuke, but for now, he'd just shrug it off and go along with it.

  
  


“Nightmares?” Sasuke teased.

  
  


“What? No! I'm not some kid that gets scared by nightmares! I just wanted some fresh air.”

  
  


“Or is it that you wanted to see me again Naruto? If that’s the case, you didn’t have to wait here. You could’ve just come to my door.” Sasuke said, leaning in closer.

“Oi! That’s not the case…” Naruto replied, some bite to his words.

“You don’t sound too…enthusiastic.” Sasuke responded.

“Okay, maybe I _did_ want to see you again, asshole You just moved here, so I thought you might want a friend.” Naruto said.

“Hn, I don’t need friends. Although, you intrigue me.” Sasuke said, smirking.

“Eh? What do you mean by that?” Naruto asked, and Sasuke backed up, hopping back up onto the fence with ease, looking down at the blond.

  
  


“Hmm, I’m not quite sure. Meet me out here tomorrow at around 9 in the morning. Good night dobe.” Sasuke said and jumped down into his yard, disappearing.

  
  


“Weird…”

* * *

  
  


“Jiraiya-sama. Where’s Naruto been? I haven’t seen him in quite a while.”

“The brat? I don’t know. I’m sure he’ll be around here soon. I’m sure he’ll bother me about teaching him something.” Jiraiya smiled gently at this.

“He’s just like his father. His _real_ father.” 

  
  


“Is there a reason you still haven't told him about his father? Doesn't he deserve to know?”

  
  


“Yes, in time. I'll tell him when the time is right.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short chapter! Sorry about that. The next chapter is longer. Also, sorry I didn't update yesterday. I'm trying to stay on an update schedule, but, you know, life! 
> 
> Thanks for the comments! I greatly appreciate them!


	4. Konoha!?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto take a trip and stop by a human village named Konoha. Flashback to when Naruto meets Iruka.

Naruto chewed on his bottom lip nervously, his fangs poking out of his mouth. He really wanted to go visit Jiraiya, because he hadn’t seen him for a few months now, and he wanted to train with him for a while. But he knew if he told Kyuubi where he was going, Kyuubi wouldn’t let him. While everything seemed to be at peace, Jiraiya was still an enemy, and Kyuubi wouldn’t want one of his own to fraternize with the enemy.

With a deep breath, Naruto raised his hand and turned it into a fist. He knocked on Kyuubi’s bedroom door gently. Within a few seconds, Kyuubi answered a quick, deep ‘enter’ and Naruto did.

“Oh, hello Naruto.” He greeted as Naruto walked up to him slowly and nervously. “You’re up early kit. And you’ve never been in my room before, to what do I owe the _pleasure_?” Kyuubi asked, and Naruto could have sworn he heard the older man purr. Hmm, he seemed to have heard that a lot, especially when they were alone. It _always_ happened when they were alone.

“Well, I wanted to explore the surrounding land. May I leave for a few days?” Naruto asked, and the angry look upon Kyuubi’s face made him flinch in slight fear. Naruto has seen Kyuubi angry before, and it was quite scary, but the anger was never directed towards him, until now.

“Leave? You want to leave?” Kyuubi said, walking over to the young demon and grabbing him by the shoulders, harshly digging his nails into the younger demon, shaking him, and causing Naruto to groan in pain as Kyuubi’s nails pierced his skin.

“I just want to explore Kyuubi! My parents never let me, and since they’re not here right now…I thought maybe you’d be really cool and let me go?” Naruto asked innocently. He was purposely acting innocent so Kyuubi would let him go.

“Well, I suppose it’s okay-” Kyuubi began, and Naruto jumped him in happiness, hugging him and nuzzling his cheek against the older demons’. If Kyuubi was the type of person who normally went around hugging people, he would have hugged Naruto back. But Kyuubi was a cruel demon, so he merely stood there and let the younger demon hug him. Not that he minded, but he wished Naruto would throw himself at Kyuubi in a different way.

“Thank you Kyuubi! I’ll be back in about week!” Naruto said, rushing out of the room. He was going to meet Sasuke, and take him along. Well, only if Sasuke wanted to go that is.

* * *

“So, you actually decided to show up Usuratonkachi?” Sasuke said. He was sitting on the fence, starring down as Naruto approached him. Naruto was wearing a backpack.

“Don’t call me that Sasuke-teme!” Naruto responded, jumping up onto the fence and sitting next to Sasuke, who grabbed the backpack he was wearing.

“What’s this for?” Sasuke asked.

“I’m going to go visit Jiraiya! Do you want to come with me? We’ll be back in a week or so!” Naruto said.

“Jiraiya? As in, Jiraiya-sama, the leader of the North, our enemy?” Sasuke asked, shocked.

“Yeah! He’s not cruel or anything, just a pervert. A super pervert!” Naruto replied, hopping off the fence and into Sasuke’s side of the yard.

“Hey! Dobe, what the hell are you doing?!” Sasuke asked as he jumped off, following after Naruto.

“To go get your stuff teme! Come on, hurry up!”

“I never said I was going with you!”

* * *

“You called for me Kyuubi-sama?” Kakashi stood in the throne room, having been beckoned to Kyuubi a little while ago.

“Yes Kakashi. Naruto wishes to take a week and explore the area. I need to to follow him, secretly, and make sure he stays safe and out of trouble.”

“Yes Kyuubi-sama.”

* * *

“I can’t believe I’m going with you…” Sasuke said as he stared at the demon that was walking on the side of him. Naruto was smiling in contempt.

“Yeah, well, it’s too late now, isn’t it Sasuke? Oh! And by the way, we’re stopping somewhere beforehand.” Naruto said as he stopped walking. He bent down and grabbed two cloaks from his bag. He threw one to Sasuke and stood up, tying it over him, and pulling up the hood. It covered his ears and hid the fact that he was a demon.

“What the hell is this for?” Sasuke asked, holding the cloak tightly as if he was going to rip it to shreds.

“We’re stopping by a human village. They don’t know I’m a demon, and I don’t want to tell them for a while. And if they see I’m with you, a demon, they might get a little freaked out.” Naruto explained to the other demon, who stared at him in return.

“Oh? And what makes you think I’ll put on this stupid cloak?” Sasuke asked.

“Please Sasuke!” Naruto whined, and Sasuke gave in, mumbling something about annoying hyperactive blondes.

* * *

“Naruto-no-niichan!” A young boy yelled as he ran up to Naruto and hugged him. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this. Naruto must have been in this village a few times before, if the young boy acted so happy to see him.

“Hi Konohamaru!” Naruto said as the young human pulled away.

“You haven’t been here in over a month! I though you forgot about us!” Konohamaru said, eyeing the boy standing behind Naruto.

“Oi Naruto-no-niichan, who’s this?”

“Oh! This is Sasuke. Say hello Sasuke.” Naruto said.

“Hn.” Sasuke responded, and Naruto rolled his eyes.

“Naruto? Can I ask you a question?” Konohamaru asked, sounding very serious.

“Sure Konohamaru! Anything!” Naruto responded, not knowing what the young human boy was going to ask him.

“How come…you never told me you were a demon?” Konohamaru asked suddenly.

“EH!? How….?” Naruto was at a loss for words. He was so careful with his secret! He always made sure that his cloak covered up anything! The only person in the village he ever told was Tsunade!

“Tsunade told us. All of us.” Konohamaru said. Naruto felt so heartbroken and betrayed. He told Tsunade out of trust that he was a demon, and she told the whole village. He was going to be hated now. He’d lose all the friends he made. He’d never be able to return and eat ramen again!

“Konohamaru, I’m going to get some ramen, and visit Tsunade-baachan. We’re staying the night, so I’ll see you soon, okay?” Naruto said as Konohamaru nod his head and ran off. Naruto sadly pulled his hood down, and threw the cloak into nearby garbage. Everyone knew now, so there was no point in hiding it. Sasuke, seeing Naruto’s sadness decided to follow suit. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want Naruto to be sad.

“Ramen? What the hell is that?” Sasuke asked, causing Naruto’s eyes to gleam mischievously.

**XOXOXOXOXO**

“Hmm, I wonder where that Naruto brat is, I haven’t seen him in over a month.” Tsunade said as she leaned backwards on her chair, a moment later, someone burst into the room.

“Tsunade-baachan!” Naruto yelled out, causing Tsunade to sit up quickly.

“Brat! I told you to knock! And close the door!” Tsunade yelled out, and Naruto kicked the door closed.

“Who’s your friend Naruto?” Tsunade asked, and Sasuke pulled off his hood.

“This is Sasuke! I met him yesterday. He’s a demon too.” Naruto said, pointing to Sasuke.

“I see. So what finally brings you here Naruto? We all thought you forgot about us!”

“No! Of course not! But I have to ask you something…Why’d you tell everyone what I am? They’re all going to hate me now.” Naruto said.

“You shouldn’t hide what you are Naruto, and plus, no one hates you. They were shocked, and a bit mad that you hid it from them, but no one hates you! In fact, I think a lot of your friends missed you. Did you see Konohamaru yet? Or Iruka? And what about Sakura? Have you seen her? None of them hate you. They’re just hurt that you didn’t tell them. They feel as though you don’t trust them enough.” Tsunade said.

“Oh? They don’t hate me?! That’s great! Thanks Tsunade-baachan! I’ll be back later!” Naruto said happily as he took Sasuke’s hand and dragged him out the door.

“Where are we going now, dobe?” Sasuke asked as he pulled away from Naruto’s hand and forced him to stop.

“To visit Sakura-chan of course! And then we’ll see Iruka-sensei!”

“Iruka…sensei? Why would you add sensei to his name? He’s not your sensei.”

“No, but he’s a sensei at the Academy here! Konoha is a ninja village. It’s really new! But they’re still working on ninjutsu, and everything else. No one really knows anything, so it’s all experimental. But it’s really amazing Sasuke! Come on now! Let’s go see Sakura-chan!” Naruto said as he began to run again.

‘Damn it. He’s too hyper.’ Sasuke thought to himself as he ran to catch up with the hyperactive blonde.

* * *

_Naruto remembered when he had first met Iruka. It had been at a gathering at Kyuubi’s palace. Naruto had found a way to distract Kyuubi, while he got away. The demon lord had insisted that Naruto be by his side the entire time, but Naruto thought otherwise. He liked to explore, and his curiosity brought him to the kitchen._

_Finally, away from the older demon, he made his way towards the kitchen, and that was when he first laid eyes on the human. The man had dark brown hair, pulled back into a ponytail, and a scar across his nose. He was one of the slaves at the palace._

_“Oh! I apologize Naruto-san, how may I be at service to you?” The man asked, bowing. Naruto felt himself wince at the tone. This man didn’t look or sound to happy. He looked like he really hated being there. Of course, Naruto couldn’t blame him._

_Naruto hated when all the servants at Kyuubi’s palace treated him with respect. He felt that humans and demons were equal, and should be treated that way. But, much to Naruto’s disappointment, a majority of demons hated humans, and only kept them for slaves._

_“What’s your name?” Naruto asked._

_“Umino Iruka, Naruto-san.” Iruka said._

_“Iruka, don’t worry about the formalities, or respect or anything like that, just call me Naruto, okay?”_

_“Oh, I’m sorry, I can’t do that.”_

_“Well, then think of it as an order!” Naruto said, proud that he thought of it._

_“If you wish, Naruto.”_

_Iruka was the only reason Naruto enjoyed visiting Kyuubi. He had grown to love Iruka like a father, more so than his own father. Unlike his father, Iruka was very kind and caring._

_About three months after he met Iruka, he decided to introduce him to some human food. It was very common and cheap, but Iruka had barely any money at all, but he still risked his life to venture outside to the closet human village to buy Naruto a cup of instant ramen._

_“Here Naruto, try this. It’s a human food, called ramen.” Iruka said as he handed Naruto a bowl and a pair of chopsticks. Naruto took them and whispered a quick ‘Itadakmasu’ before diving in. Within seconds, all the ramen was gone._

_“Iruka, that was amazing! Thank you!” Naruto said, hugging the man tightly. Iruka froze slightly. He wasn’t used to getting hugged at all, especially by a demon. He was used to living everyday in fear, listening to Kyuubi in hopes that the lord wouldn’t sentence him to death like Kyuubi did to his parents._

_Iruka smiled warmly and wrapped his arms around the young demon._

_‘Is this what it feels like to have a son?’ Iruka thought._

* * *

_“Iruka! Where are you?!” Naruto called out cheerfully as he entered the kitchen. He hadn’t seen Iruka for about three weeks, and he missed the man. Searching around the kitchen, Naruto saw the human slumped against a cupboard, distressed._

_“Iruka, what’s wrong?!” Naruto asked, taking a seat next to him._

_“Hello Naruto. How are you?” He asked, trying his best to smile, but it only looked like a sad smile._

_“What’s wrong Iruka! Please tell me, I know something’s wrong.” Naruto said, sitting up slightly._

_“Oh, it’s nothing for you to worry about Naruto. It’s fate I suppose. We humans, well, we’re not going to survive much longer in this world. We weren’t meant to be placed upon this earth. This is a demons world. We humans don’t belong here.” Iruka said sadly, standing up._

_“No Iruka, you’re wrong! Humans have as much right to be here as demons do, if not more then demons! You’ll see! One day, it’ll be the humans who rule over demons!” Naruto said, standing up as well._

_“Yes, that would be nice, wouldn’t it Naruto. Now, would you like some ramen?” Iruka asked, sounding like he was going to cry._

_“What’s wrong Iruka?!” Naruto asked again. He knew there was something going on._

_“Naruto, I have a death sentence. Kyuubi is going to have me killed tomorrow night.” Iruka said as he took out a pot and filled it with water._

_At this, Naruto felt as his world came crashing down. He had no friends back at home, and he had no one who really cared much about him. Aside from Kyuubi, Iruka was the only person that ever showed any concern towards him._

_“NO! No! I won’t let it happen Iruka!”_

_“There’s nothing any of us can do about it Naruto. It’s a humans fate.”_

_“No! I’ll help you escape…Please let me help you…I don’t want you to die Iruka.”_

_“I can’t do that Naruto. You’ll be risking your life by doing so. And anyway, Kyuubi will know that I’m gone.”_

_“So? I know about a human village. It’s well-hidden! He’d never be able to find it. And you know what? It’s a ninja village! I know you know some ninjutsu, and genjutsu, so you’d fit in well!”_

_“Naruto,”_

_“Please…Iruka…”_

* * *

Kakashi gasped as he gazed upon what was in front of him.

A village.

A human village, hidden in the leaves, away from the prying eyes of demons.

The last thing Kakashi had expected was for Naruto to be staying the night in Konoha. He didn't realize Naruto was so close the many of the humans were so close to Naruto, that they knew he was a demon. Naruto was a smarter kid than anyone gave him credit for.

Kakashi smirked.

Kyuubi would find this information _very_ interesting. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some character introductions this chapter! And a little cliffhanger. Hmm, what's Kakashi going to do?


	5. The reason for death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke meets Iruka. And someone shows up in Konoha

“Iruka-sensei!” Naruto yelled, jumping at, and hugging the older human tightly. Sasuke found it strange that a demon and human could get along so well. Sasuke grew up in a rich family, with many human servants. He didn’t really acknowledge them much, didn't even know most of their names. But seeing Naruto here, interacting with all of them, it made Sasuke realize that they were more similar to demons than he ever would have imagined.

“Sasuke, this is Iruka. Iruka, this is Sasuke. He just moved in next door to Kyuubi.” Naruto told the human, who regarded Sasuke with a little bit of mistrust. Most demons didn't just fraternize with humans like Naruto did.

“Hello, nice to meet you Sasuke.” Iruka said, a little apprehensive. Naruto never brought a friend with him when he visited. But he knew Naruto would never do anything to jeopardize their safety.

“So, Tsunade-no-baachan told everyone that I’m a demon, eh?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, but everyone knows you well enough to, well, not care much. Although, I do admit, there will be a few villagers who are a bit cold to you. But the friends you’ve made will stick by you.” Iruka said truthfully. He was grateful to this boy, and would protect him as best he could. If Naruto hadn’t helped him escape Kyuubi’s palace that night, he would have been dead.

“Iruka-sensei, we’re going to go find Sakura-chan and bushy-brows. I’ll catch you later on, okay?” Naruto asked, and Iruka nod his head, bidding a farewell to Naruto and Sasuke.

“Hn, you’re quite popular among humans, eh dobe? That’s a bit of a shock. Most humans hate and fear demons.” Sasuke said as he walked on Naruto’s side.

“That's because I'm just so cool!” Naruto shrugged, sticking his tongue out at his friend. If he was being honest with himself, he felt more comfortable around humans. He almost felt as though he belonged with them, more so than with demons. He only wished he had someone to talk about it with.

“Tch.” Sasuke responded. Not knowing what else to say. Naruto was certainly a lot different than anyone else he ever knew. Naruto was a low-class demon striving to become stronger. And for some reason, Sasuke felt as though Naruto would become a lot stronger with some help. 

“Oi, Naruto?” Sasuke called out.

“Yeah Sasuke?”

“Hn, well, I’d like to see how much you know. Later tonight, let’s spar.” Sasuke said and Naruto nod his head. He wanted to show Sasuke that he wasn’t weak. He wanted to show Sasuke what he was capable of.

“Okay! But look! There’s Sakura-chan!” Naruto said, pointing to as pink-haired human.

  
  


“Come on!” He grabbed Sasuke's hand 'Oi, don't just grab me like that!' and ran over to Sakura, happy to see her after so long. She was one of the first few villagers he had befriended. She was also learning ninjutsu under Iruka.

“Naruto!” Sakura greeted.

“Hi Sakura-chan!” Naruto responded, smiling brightly as his friend.

“BAKA!” Sakura yelled out and hit him over the head. Naruto yelled and grabbed his head in pain.

“Oi! What was that for?” Naruto asked, rubbing the bump on his head, frowning.

“For not telling me that you’re a demon! What’s wrong with you? Why are you so stupid? Did you think I would hate you just because you’re a demon? That’s so shallow Naruto! I don’t care what you are. We’re friends, and you being a demon isn’t going to change that.” Sakura said, and Naruto smiled.

“Thanks Sakura-chan. Oh! This is my friend Sasuke.” Naruto said when he realized Sakura looked over at him. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at the word ‘friend’. Sasuke didn’t really have friends. He only had acquaintances. 

“Hi! Nice to meet you Sasuke-kun.” She said, blushing slightly. Sasuke rolled his eyes in response, hoping that this human didn’t have a crush on him. Humans and demons didn’t mix too well. Which was why any sort of relationship between a human and demon was forbidden, due to fear of inter-breeding.

“Yes, well, is there anyone else you wanted to visit Naruto? We already saw your friends Chouji, Lee, and some others who weren’t very important.” Sasuke said, hoping to get away from the pink-haired human known as Sakura.

“No, I think that’s it Sasuke! Let’s go back to Tsunade-baachan’s place. She’ll let us sleep there for the night. We can drop off our things and then go spar!”

“Hn.”

  
  


It was just about dusk, and two young demons could be see running towards each other. Both were sweating, tired from their sparing match.

“Chidori!” Sasuke yelled out, and a small ball of electricity formed in his hand. It was smaller then he normally made it, because he didn’t want to kill Naruto. 

He ran towards Naruto and thrust his hand into Naruto’s chest. Naruto, surprised, flew several feet backwards and crashed into a tree, slumping forward. Sasuke, who realized he hurt Naruto more then he had planned, ran over to Naruto and bent down.

  
  


“Are you okay?” He asked, and Naruto coughed, a small trickle of blood dripping down from his mouth.

“Yeah, I’m fine!” Naruto said, wiping the blood away from his lips. Sasuke came from a family of S-class demons, while Naruto came from a family of D-class demons. But Naruto didn’t let that bother him. He was currently a mid C-class demon, and he figured Sasuke was probably around a B-class by now.

“Hn, not too bad. You put up a good fight” Sasuke said, holding his hand out to help the boy up. Naruto dusted himself off. His chest hurt a bit, from the Chidori, but he knew he'd be mostly healed in the morning.

  
  


“Of course I do! And one day I'll be the one to beat you! Just you wait.” Sasuke smiled, enjoying Naruto's enthusiasm. He barely knew Naruto. Only met him a few days ago, but he couldn't help but feel a weird pull towards him.

  
  


“Come on Sasuke, lets go to sleep! We have to leave early in the morning in order to get to ero-sennins place early enough.”

“Going to sleep already Naruto? Ah, but I just got here.” A figure jumped down from the tree's, landing in front of Sasuke and Naruto.

“K…Kakashi?!” Naruto yelled out in shock. He didn't even feel the mans presence. How ling had he been watching?

“Mm, yes, now what are you doing here, in a hidden human village, when you’re supposed to be exploring the area in the West? This is a bit far from where you should be. And who’s your friend here?” He gestured to Sasuke, who stepped closer to Naruto. To protect him? He had no clue, but he felt the need to be closer to Naruto at this moment. He didn't trust this silver-haired demon.

“Why are you here Kakashi?” Naruto asked, trying to remain calm. He got along well enough with Kakashi. The man was a little odd, but friendly.

“Kyuubi-sama asked me to follow you, to make sure you didn’t do anything to threaten your well being. So imagine my surprise when you lead me to a human village. Kyuubi-sama will be quite surprised. More servants, perhaps?” This human village was a lot bigger than Kakashi had ever seen. It was quite impressive, really, how well humans would flourish without demons interfering. He felt a clench at his heart at the thought of telling Kyuubi about this place.

“NO! No you can’t! Kakashi, please, you can’t tell him. These humans, they’re living their lives! If you tell Kyuubi, he’ll destroy the village and kill them all. Or take them for servants. Let them live! They haven't done anything to you.” Naruto begged. If Kakashi told Kyuubi about this village, Naruto would never be able to forgive himself.

“Now, now Naruto, you know I have to-” Kakashi’s words seemed to get caught in his throat at the moment, as he stared, wide-eyed, past Naruto and Sasuke. Confused, Naruto and Sasuke turned around, to see Iruka standing there.

“I…Iruka?” Kakashi’s voice cracked in shock.

“Hello Kakashi.” Iruka smiled sadly. Kakashi, seemingly in a trance, walked over to the human, and placed his hands on his shoulders, as if to test if he was really there. After a few moments, he pulled the man into his arms.

“You died! Kyuubi-sama killed you! How…how are you still here?” Kakashi had gotten word that Iruka was killed, months ago.

“Because of Naruto. He helped me escape the night before I was supposed to be killed. I've been here ever since.”

“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn't you come to me before you left? Iruka, I mourned you.”

“There was no time. I’m sorry.”

“Oi! Hold on. You two know each other?” Naruto interjected.

“Naruto, if Kakashi works for Kyuubi-sama, and Iruka was a servant there, why wouldn't they know one another?” Sasuke asked.

“Most of the human servants are forbidden for interacting with the demons in the castle. I just never listened.” Naruto shrugged. “Iruka-sensei worked in the kitchens. He was forbidden to interact with Demons.”

“Well, seems like they know each other very well, right.”

Sasuke was right. The way Kakashi and Iruka were looking at one another. Something was definitely going on between them.

“Iruka, I've missed you so much, this whole time, and you've been so close.” Kakashi smiled and held his face in his hands, never wanting to let go. Not when he had him again.d

“I know Kakashi. And I'm sorry. I planned on sending you a message, but it was never the right time.”

“Can I come see you?” Kakashi asked, hopeful.

“I don't know Kakashi. I'm not sure if that's safe for you. If Kyuubi finds out-”

“I don't care Iruka. I love you. I thought I lost you, and now you're standing here in front of me, alive. I'm not going to let you go again.”

* * *

“I can't believe they're in love. Iruka-sensei never told me.” Naruto frowned, sitting on a small cot in Tsunade's home. Sasuke had a matching one right next to him.

“A demon and a human in love? That's almost unheard of. I wonder if that's why Kyuubi-sama wanted Iruka killed.”

Naruto gasped. He never really asked _why_ Iruka was to be killed that day.

“That...that makes sense. But it doesn't make it any better.”

“What do you mean?”

“They seem to love each other so much. Seems unfair for them to be ripped apart.”

“It's the law, Naruto. Under Kyuubi-sama. Humans and demons mating is forbidden.”

“I know but...I just...” Naruto sighed, looking away.

“Sucks to be in love with someone you can't have, doesn't it?” Sasuke asked, scooting to the middle of his cot so he could look at the blond easier.

“Do you know something about that?”

“No, but my brother does.”

“You have a brother?”

“An older brother. Itachi. He's an omega. My parents were not pleased when they found out their first born presented as an omega. They're marrying him off to another clan next month. But he's in love with someone else.”

“That's sad Sasuke! Why doesn't he just go be with the one he's in love with?”

Sasuke shrugged and shook his head.

“Law of the land, Naruto. Nothing we can do to change it.”

“That's not true! We can change if we actually try. What if-”

“Enough talking _children_. I let you stay here in hopes you'd be quiet. So be quiet and get to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got this chapter out juuuust a little early. Enjoy! I update this every Thrusday, in case anyone is curious! 
> 
> Anything you'd like to see in this story? Scenes, plot points, couples? Let me know!


	6. The old Pervert

“ _Jiraiya-sensei.” A young man called out. He had blond hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes. He looked no older than five or six, but there was no doubt that he was going to be very strong when he got older, especially under Jiraiya’s training._

“ _Minato, where have you been? You know it’s dangerous to leave the village.” Jiraiya said as he walked up to his student. The young boy always had the tendency to sneak out of the village, and play with the family of fox demons that lived in the cave nearby. Luckily, for Minato, the demons were very friendly, and let him play with their kits, who were around the same age as the blond. Jiraiya guessed they were so friendly because he saved one of the kit’s from a trap about a year or so ago._

“ _I was playing with the kits! I want my wife to have kits like that one day. Hmm, in fact, maybe one of those kits can be my mate!” Minato said, smiling, and Jiraiya sighed in sadness._

“ _I wish it were that easy, kid. But you know interaction of any sort between humans and demons are forbidden. You’re lucky that this family is so nice, or the parents would have killed you already. Don’t be too trusting with demons, Minato. While not all demons are cruel, most are. I just want you to be careful.”_

_“But you’re not cruel, Sensei! You took me in. Shouldn’t our interactions be forbidden?” Minato asked._

_“Yes, well, you’re more like my son. I can get away with taking in a human son. At least for a little while.”_

“ _It’s not fair sensei. I want all the humans and demons to get along, do you think I’ll ever be able to do that?” Minato asked hopefully, and Jiraiya simply answered by smiling back at him._

‘ _Not in this time, kid. But maybe in the very distant future, everything will be okay. Who knows? Maybe you’ll do something that’ll change the world.’_

* * *

“Ero-sennin!” Naruto yelled out as he entered the pervert’s office, causing everyone who was around to stare at him and shake their heads. Sasuke sighed in embarrassment as well, as he followed Naruto.

“Be quiet brat! You’re too loud and it’s giving me a headache.” Jiraiya said as he rubbed his temples. Bottles of sake were scattered carelessly around the room, which most likely meant that Jiraiya had a headache because he was having a hangover from drinking too much.

“It’s not my fault you drink too much, ero-sennin. Oh, this is Uchiha Sasuke, he just moved in next to Kyuubi.” Naruto said as he pointed at the raven, who simply made a ‘hn’ sound to acknowledge Jiraiya.

“Oh great, you have a friend now…” Jiraiya said. Having Naruto around was enough, and now he had to deal with another demon? And an Uchiha at that. That was one powerful clan.

“Hmm, that makes me wonder, how did you manage to get away from your parents? And how long are you staying this time, so I’m well prepared.”

“My parents are on a mission for six months, and they’re making me stay with Kyuubi. I told Kyuubi that I wanted to explore a little bit, and he said it was fine. Umm, I guess we’ll be here for about two days.” Naruto said.

‘He reminds me so much of his father, it’s amazing. Too bad he doesn’t know who his real father is. Maybe I should tell him. Although, it will come as quite a shock to the brat. Maybe I should wait until he’s a little older.’ Jiraiya thought, not realizing that Naruto was calling his name until he was hit on the head.

“What the hell was that for, brat?” Jiraiya asked, rubbing his abused head.

“For not listening to me!” Naruto yelled back.

“Oi, brat, is that anyway to act in front of your future mate?” Jiraiya asked, smirking. He knew that Naruto had no feelings for the young Uchiha, but he knew that it would bother him.

“Ma…mate?! What are you talking about!? Don’t say things like that! Sasuke, I’m sorry, but he’s probably still drunk. I’ll take you around town for a little while before we come back.” Naruto said as he grabbed the shocked Uchiha’s wrist and led him out of the room.

“Heh, I knew it would work” Jiraiya congratulated himself.

* * *

“The prophecy! It all leads to Naruto! I fear the worst for him, and I have to warn Jiraiya.” Tsunade sighed as Shizune handed her a paper and a quill. Tsunade quickly scribbled down something on the paper and rolled it up, before handing it to Shizune. The younger woman took the paper and tied it to the foot of a homing pigeon. She opened the window and whispered the name Jiraiya under her breath, and the bird took off.

* * *

“He’s very, well, he’s different, isn’t he dobe?” Sasuke asked as the two sat in front of a small pond. Naruto was sitting with his legs in front of him, as he played with the dirt, while Sasuke skipped rocks.

“Eh? I guess so.”

“I’ve never really been around humans. The only ones I’ve seen were all servants, until you introduced me to them, that is. Interesting creatures, these humans. It makes me wonder why demons hate them so much. Aside from power and the way they look, we’re exactly the same.” Sasuke said slowly.

“Yeah, yeah! That’s what I always say! I want everything to change one day. I want to live in a world where humans and demons are equal, because humans deserve that.”

“Hn, you’re not as immature as I thought you were dobe.” Sasuke smirked as he looked over to the young demon. He was still surprised that Naruto was so strong, but he could only guess that it was thanks to Jiraiya and Kyuubi’s training.

* * *

“Kyuubi-sama, it’s a little too early for Naruto-san right now, you understand that, don’t you?”

“What?! Are you defying me? I’ll kill you!” Kyuubi said as he launched himself towards the other man, who yelped in response as Kyuubi’s clawed hands wound themselves around his throat.

“List…en to…me, please Kyuubi-sama…I….can ex…explain.” The man ground out, finding it extremely hard to breath. After a few seconds, Kyuubi let go, and the man took a few deep breaths, and regained his breathing. He resumed his explanation, hoping that his leader wasn’t going to kill him.

“I was simply trying to say that Naruto is too young right now. The mating ritual could kill him. His parent’s are never going to let him go at this age. Wait until he’s at least 18.”

“And then what?” Kyuubi asked, raising and eyebrow. The man smirked in response and his glasses shone as he moved his head slightly.

“That is where Orochimaru-sama comes in.” Kabuto said.

* * *

“Rasengan!” Naruto yelled out, this time, successfully producing the rasengan, and tore down a tree. He had been practicing in secret back home, but he had to be careful that his parents and Kyuubi didn’t see, because if they did, they’d also ask where he learned it, and he really didn’t want to explain that.

“About time brat!” Jiraiya said proudly, but in reality, it was amazing. Naruto had only been there for two days and he already mastered it. The last time Naruto had come around, Jiraiya showed him the attack, and he imagined that Naruto had been practicing at home.

“Aha! Take that!” Naruto said happily as he sat on the ground, resting his tired body.

“Jiraiya-sama!” A woman called out as she came running up the hill. She looked troubled.

“Yes?”

“There’s a letter for you, you must come now to read it!” She said.

“Okay kid, I’ll be back in a little while. Don’t pass out on me.” Jiraiya said as he disappeared down the hill. Naruto laid back against the tree, his hair brushing slightly against Sasuke’s cheek. The raven seemed to have fallen asleep a few minutes ago, but Naruto didn’t mind.

Many people don’t believe in love at first sight, but the first time Naruto saw Sasuke, he felt something flare up in his heart. As if the raven was meant for him and vice-versa. They say, that when you meet someone, if you feel that, they are destined to become your mate. At least, that’s what Naruto’s mother said a long, long time ago. Back when she was still a kind and caring mother.

Naruto let his eyes fall shut and he leaned onto Sasuke’s shoulder.

‘It’s okay for now. As long as I don’t fall asleep.’ Naruto thought, but that was the last thing he remembered before falling into a peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a day late! Sorry haha. Things happened.


	7. Closer and Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke and Naruto get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to give you an idea of how old this story is, I called Naruto’s father ‘Arashi’ in this. Which was like…a fan-used name for Minato before we actually knew his real name.

_“He’s a monster!” Someone shrieked out causing Minato held his son closer. The baby had a fox-like tail with matching ears. He had whisker-like marks on his cheeks. All of these features he gained from his mother. He also had blond hair and beautiful blue eyes, which were features he gained from his father. By the looks of baby Naruto, one would think he was a full-blooded demon. However, any demon would be able to smell that he was a hanyou, half-human, and half-demon._

_It was a huge mistake on Minato's part, to fall in love with a fox demon. Many people warned him not to go near her, but he didn’t listen. She loved him too, but everything was too complicated._

_In this world, demons outnumbered humans, and any interaction between them was forbidden. If a child was born between a demon and human, it was to be killed immediately. Moreover, if any demon ruler found out, they would have Naruto killed instantly._

_“Jiraiya-sensei!” Minato called out as he ran into the man’s office. Jiraiya was sitting in his chair, while leaning on his desk, scribbling something down on a piece of paper._

_“I’m sentenced to death. No one knows about Naruto. Please, you have to seal his human scent, so no one finds out what he is! Please, do this for me, as a last wish. Quickly, before they come for me!” Minato pleaded. Naruto was only a newborn baby. His mother had told Minato to take Naruto away, and seal his human side, before he was caught._

_“Minato don’t do this. You can flee! And you can take Naruto with you!” Jiraiya told him. He didn’t want his student to die, especially not in the hands of another demon._

_“No. If you don’t seal his human side, he is doomed to a life of running. If you seal him, he can at least live with his mother. No one will know, no one will have to find out!” He yelled. While Minato didn’t want to die, he would rather die than doom his son to a life of misery._

_“Okay Minato, bring him here.” Jiraiya said sadly. He didn’t want his student to die, but he couldn’t force him to do anything he didn’t want to, so he would grant the man’s final wish._

* * *

Naruto stretched his arms, wondering why he was so warm, and why he was lying down. The last thing he remembered was leaning on Sasuke’s shoulder, promising not to fall asleep. Since he had no recollection of how he was suddenly laying down, it must have meant that he did, indeed, fall asleep, and on Sasuke’s shoulder too.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly, only to find out that he was in Jiraiya’s castle, in one of his large rooms, in a king-sized bed, with nice and warm blankets. But that wasn’t the only thing he noticed. Naruto also noticed that Sasuke was fast asleep, right beside him, his arms wrapped around the blond’s waist.

Naruto sat up and looked at Sasuke. He looked a lot different when he was sleeping. He looked peaceful and happy, the complete opposite of how he acted when he was awake. When Sasuke was awake, he was stoic and conceited. He scowled and frowned at people, and was very anti-social, but Naruto liked him anyway.

There was a faint knock at the door, before it opened slowly and Jiraiya walked in. Naruto briefly wondered why Jiraiya would even knock when it was his place. 

“About time brat.” He said as he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge of it.

“Oi! Don’t call me a brat, ero-sennin! And why are Sasuke in the same bed with me, sleeping?” Naruto asked.

“Because you fell asleep.” Jiraiya said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“I know _that_! But why aren’t we in separate rooms, or at least separate beds?”

“Well, he’s your friend, isn’t he?” Jiraiya asked. He knew Naruto had many friends, but there was something quite different about Sasuke. Sasuke and Naruto seemed to have connected quickly. And now, after Tsunade told him of the prophecy, then that would mean Sasuke and Naruto’s bond were grow stronger over time. Jiraiya could only hope that the ending of the prophecy wouldn’t come true. Surely, people were able to change their own fate, right?

“Naruto, I’m sorry to say this, but your stay must be short lived. You have to go back home now.” Jiraiya stated seriously. Naruto wanted to protest, but when Jiraiya acted serious, he knew he had to listen.

“Okay. I’ll come back soon then, okay Ero-sennin?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, that will be fine.”

“Ero-sennin, before I leave, I want to ask you something!” Naruto said as he burst into Jiraiya’s office. Sasuke was waiting outside for him.

“Yes brat?” Jiraiya answered.

“Ero-sennin, who’s the final leader? No one ever tells me that. I’d like to know.” Naruto said. He knew Jiraiya, the ruler of the South from training. He knew of Orochimaru, the ruler of the South from Kyuubi, and because he met him once. And of course, he knew of Kyuubi, ruler of the West. But whenever he asked Kyuubi of his parents about the final ruler, they always changed the subject.

“Sorry we had to leave so quickly, but something is going on. And Ero-sennin never asked me to leave, so it must be serious.” Naruto said on their way back. He felt worried for some reason. Jiraiya seemed to have been hiding something, and that was something he never did. He and Jiraiya trusted each other. Naruto never kept anything from Jiraiya and vice versa, so Naruto felt that he had a reason to worry.

“Tch, whatever dobe. I don’t care.”

“Hey, Sasuke?” Naruto called out.

“Hn?”

“When we get back home, can we stay friends? Even after I leave Kyuubi’s palace? I live close anyway, and I go there often. We can still be friends, right?” Naruto asked hopefully. While he had tons of friends in Konoha, and Jiraiya’s land, he had no friends in Kyuubi’s land. This was because many people feared him, because he was so close to their leader.

“I suppose so.” Sasuke shrugged. Naruto had asked him this question as if his life depended on it.

“Yea! Thanks, Sasuke!” Naruto shouted as he pounced on his friend. Sasuke lost his balance and fell onto the ground. Naruto fell on top of him.

“Usuratonkachi.” Sasuke muttered as he pushed Naruto off.

* * *

It had been three months since Naruto’s parents dumped him (that’s what Naruto called it) at Kyuubi’s place. Normally he would hate it, but now that he was friends with Sasuke, it made living there a lot easier. He did have to spend time with Kyuubi (and the fox was getting freakier and freakier with each passing day) but he also spent time with Sasuke. Naruto wasn’t sure how Kyuubi would react if he knew he was spending some time with another demon, so he didn’t say anything. Instead, he snuck out at various times of the day to spend time with his friend.

“Naruto, where are you?” Kyuubi called out one bright morning. It was early for Naruto, so he was still sleeping in his room. Kyuubi didn’t bother to knock on the door. It was his palace, so why would he knock?

He walked in and saw Naruto curled up on his side, sleeping peacefully. Thoughts ran through Kyuubi’s head. 

“Naruto, wake up.” He shook the young demon. Naruto whimpered in annoyance and turned on his other side, trying to get away from the annoying hand. 

“Nnn, what?” Naruto asked sleepily as he sat up. He squinted his eyes, trying to get used to the sun that was shining in through his open window. He was exhausted, because he had been out late, sparring with Sasuke. But of course, Kyuubi didn’t know that.

“Happy seventeenth birthday, Naruto.” Kyuubi said, stroking Naruto’s whiskered cheek with his clawed finger. Naruto leaned into the touch, liking how it felt.

“Thanks!” Naruto responded, pulling away when he realized who it was touching him. Kyuubi had begun to touch him more and more, and it was beginning to annoy and worry him. Kyuubi was a cruel person to everyone except Naruto.

“I’m having some of the Hyuuga family over tonight for your birthday dinner. One of the boy’s, Neji, well, I think you two will make wonderful friends.” Kyuubi said as he stood up, and realization hit Naruto.

“NO! You don’t need to have a special dinner for me!” Naruto said, swinging his legs off the bed.

“Nonsense, it’s your birthday. I have a meeting to attend to now, but I’ll be done in about two hours, and we can spend the day together. I’ll take you into town and get you some gifts. Would you like that?” Kyuubi asked.

“Sure…” Naruto responded.

“I’ll see you later, Naruto.”

* * *

“Sasuke!” Naruto called, tossing a small rock at the Uchiha’s window. After a few seconds, his head popped out.

“What is it dobe?” Sasuke asked.

“Kyuubi is having a dinner for me tonight…” Naruto said sadly.

“So what does that mean? I can’t take you to where I was going to take you tonight?” Sasuke asked. He was planning on taking Naruto somewhere for his birthday, as a surprise, but now Naruto was saying he couldn’t go.

“No! I want you to, but…”

“But what?” Sasuke pressed.

“I’m going to have to sneak away from the dinner.” Naruto responded. He didn’t really want to do it, because if Kyuubi found out he’d be really pissed, and Naruto didn’t like it when Kyuubi was pissed.

“Fine, I’ll see you later.” Sasuke said as he shut the window, and disappeared into his room.

* * *

“Naruto, this is Hyuuga Neji.” Kyuubi said. Neji was from the prestigious Hyuuga clan, made up of ferret demons. Neji had white eyes and long dark brown hair. When he saw Naruto, he bowed slightly.

“Hi, I’m Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you.” He said. There were other people behind him. One young girl, a few years younger than him, another girl, who looked to be the same age, and an older man, who Naruto figured to be their father.

“This is Hyuuga Hanabi, Hyuuga Hinata, and Hyuuga Hiashi.” Kyuubi said, introducing the rest of Neji’s family. 

“Nice to meet you all.” Naruto smiled. 

“Yes, same to you, and happy birthday.” Hiashi responded. Naruto tried his best to ignore the way that Hyuuga Neji was staring at him. And what was with Hinata? Why was she blushing so suddenly?

“Well, shall we eat?”

* * *

Naruto was able to sneak out when the servants were cleaning the dinner table off. He hopped over the fence to Sasuke’s backyard and knocked on the door. It was normally Sasuke who opened it, but this time it was an older boy, someone who looked a lot like Sasuke. His brother, perhaps?

“Hello, and who might you be?” He asked with interest. The young demon looked very pretty with his blond hair a big blue eyes.

“I’m a friend of Sasuke’s. Is he here?” Naruto asked.

“Oh, so you must be Naruto. He talks to me non-stop about you. And today is your birthday, am I correct?” Naruto nod his head at this, happy that Sasuke talked about him a lot, and the man smirked.

“Then happy birthday, Naruto-kun. I am Uchiha Itachi, Sasuke’s older brother.”

“Oh! Hi. Can you get Sasuke now?” Naruto asked. He didn’t want to be away for too long, because if he was, Kyuubi would notice and send someone to find him. He wasn’t too sure how Kyuubi would react if he found Naruto hanging around with the neighbor’s kid.

“Aniki, leave him alone.” Sasuke’s dark voice came from behind the door. 

“Do not fear, little brother. I have no interest in your intended.”

“What? No, that’s not how who he is!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, even Itachi knows that Sasuke has some interest in Naruto.


	8. The one where they were firends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unwanted touching in this chapter.

“Aniki, leave him alone.” Sasuke’s dark voice came from behind the door. Itachi and Naruto both turned to look at the young demon that was leaning against the doorway. Sasuke didn’t look very happy with his brother, who had been conversing with his new friend. Friend? Hmm, well, Sasuke never had a friend before, so he wasn’t sure whether or not to call Naruto ‘a friend’. But it seemed fitting, for now.

“Hello, teme!” Naruto called out, laughing slightly as he ran up to this friend. He hugged Sasuke tightly, completely forgetting that his older brother was there, watching them. Itachi’s eyes narrowed mischievously as he saw Sasuke slowly and unsurely wrap his arms around the hyper, blond demon. There was definitely something different about the kitsune. Sasuke never hugged _anyone_! 

“Have fun, little brother, and happy birthday, Naruto-kun,” Itachi said as he left the two young demons on the steps to finish whatever they started.

“Yes, happy birthday,” Sasuke said, smiling slightly. 

“Thanks! So, where are you taking me? Because I have to get back before Kyuubi notices that I left. I really don’t like to deal with him when he’s mad. He’s a little scary when he’s mad.” Naruto said as he followed Sasuke to wherever he was going, talking casually along the way. Sasuke, of course, barely talked, but he was fine with just letting the birthday boy talk.

“So, where are you taking me?” Naruto asked after they had walked for about ten minutes.

“It’s a surprise. Don’t you like surprises?” Sasuke asked, teasing his friend slightly.

“Fine, fine! Be like that, jerk.” Naruto pouted, turning away from his friend in false anger.

Naruto gasped when Sasuke led him to the beach. Naruto always begged his parents to bring him to the beach when he was little, but they always said no. However, here he was, standing in the sand, with Sasuke next to him. How did Sasuke know how badly he wanted to go to the beach, anyway?

“Hn, like it?” Sasuke asked, smirking at the smaller demon.

“Yes! How…how’d you know how badly I wanted to come here?!” Naruto questioned, looking deep into Sasuke’s coal-colored eyes.

“Don’t worry about it, let’s just enjoy our time here,” Sasuke said, watching as Naruto stripped down to his boxers, and ran towards the water.

“Come on Sasuke-teme! Come into the water with me.” He laughed, jumping into the ocean. He shivered slightly from the cold but eventually got used to it after a few minutes.

Sasuke too stripped down to his boxers and joined Naruto in the water. The blond laughed when he saw Sasuke stop when the water touched his feet, and back away slightly.

“Eh? What’s wrong, Sasuke?” Naruto asked as he got out, and walked towards his friend, the water dripping off his wet body.

“It’s too cold, and I’d rather my fur not get wet,” Sasuke replied. He hated the feeling of having a wet tail. It felt heavy and made him feel miserable. He hated when his ears were wet, too. It was too uncomfortable.

“Oh really?” Naruto laughed. A large wave got closer to the shore, and just when Sasuke began to back up, Naruto pushed him into the water and jumped on top of him. The wave crashed and the two went tumbling under the water. Within seconds, they came up.

Sasuke coughed as soon as he emerged from the water. “What the hell was that for?” He asked, coughing from the water that he swallowed when the wave hit him.

“You’re the one who brought me here! So, come in the water and play with me!” Naruto shouted at him, splashing water in his face, laughing and smiling, happy at the fact that Sasuke seemed to be having fun to.

They were enjoying themselves so much, that they hadn’t realized how long they were gone.

“Thanks, Sasuke-teme!” Naruto smiled and kissed Sasuke’s cheek before turning around and running towards Kyuubi’s mansion. Sasuke blushed slightly and brought his hand to his cheek, his fingers gently grazing over the spot where Naruto had kissed him.

“He _is_ an omega, you know that right, ototou?” Itachi asked. He had seen the whole scene between the two.

“Tch, don’t get any thoughts like that. I’m only seventeen, and I do not plan on making him my mate. He is from a poor and weak family, anyway. Mother and father would never accept that,” Sasuke said. No…his parents wanted him to marry a strong, rich, demon who came from a powerful clan, so they would produce strong heirs.

“Ah, I see. So you’ve been thinking about it?” Itachi asked.

“No! You should be the one thinking about mating! You’re the older one in our family. You should take a mate soon, right?” Sasuke asked, changing the subject. Sure, Naruto was an interesting person, but Sasuke barely knew him! Plus, it wasn’t as if he could take a mate anytime soon, he was too young.

“I don’t have anyone in mind,” Itachi said.

“Don’t lie to me, Aniki! I’ve seen you around Kisame…is he going to be your mate?” Sasuke asked. It seemed that Itachi and Kisame were rather friendly around one-another, but was it love? Itachi seemed a bit…incapable of loving anyone aside from family, and even with the family, the only person Itachi really seemed to care about, was Sasuke.

“Kisame? No, that can never happen, there is no way it would work out.” Itachi responded.

“Hn, well, I’m going to my room then, see you later, aniki,” Sasuke replied, walking to his room…

‘ _Yes, Naruto is an omega; even though I’m sure he would say otherwise. Even though I’m still young, mother and father have had potential mates for me, but I haven’t been interested in any of them…I haven’t known Naruto for that long, but it almost seems…right…Tch, stupid dobe, making me feel this way,_ ’

“Well, Naruto, I’m happy you’ve decided to grace me with your presence.” Kyuubi greeted. He was standing at the door when Naruto returned from his little outing with Sasuke. Luckily, he didn’t see the two part ways.

“Sor…sorry…I fell asleep down by the lake.” Naruto lied. Kyuubi didn’t know that he had been spending time with Sasuke. Kyuubi knew nothing of their training, or secret meetings at night either. He didn’t even know that Naruto _knew_ Sasuke. It had all been a secret because Naruto felt that Kyuubi wouldn’t be too happy if he knew that Naruto was friends with Uchiha Sasuke.

“I see. You’re not lying to me, are you?” Kyuubi asked, advancing on the young demon.

“Why would I lie to you?” Naruto asked sweetly, smiling. Kyuubi was a bit weird, he thought, and the elder demon always seemed to calm down when Naruto gave him positive attention.

“Ah, well, that’s good then. But the Hyuuga’s left a few minutes ago, and it is getting quite late, and I never even gave you your gift.” Naruto didn’t exactly like the look that Kyuubi was giving him, but he brushed it away. Right now, he just wanted to go to sleep. He was tired from swimming and playing around with Sasuke.

“Oh, no, Kyuubi! It’s okay! You’ve already given me so much; I don’t need anything else.” Naruto smiled. He really didn’t want anything from Kyuubi because he felt as though Kyuubi would want something in return if he took a gift from him.

“No, Naruto, I insist. Let’s go up to your room, and I’ll give it to you.” He whispered, and there was something in his voice that Naruto didn’t like.

* * *

“Hn, he said he doesn’t live here, and his parents are away…so what will happen when he leaves?” Sasuke asked himself, speaking aloud.

“Why does it concern you so much, little brother?” Itachi asked.

“Nothing! Mind your own business! It’s none of your concern!” Sasuke replied, glaring at his elder brother. The older demon always found some way to worm his way into Sasuke private business.

“Oh? But don’t you want my help? What will happen once he leaves? Will you still keep in touch?” Itachi asked, sitting on his little brother’s bed, next to Sasuke’s lying form.

“Tch, no! Why would I want to keep in touch with him? He’s clumsy, and an idiot! And he comes from a weak family. What use is he?” Sasuke asked, but he knew he was lying. There was something about Naruto that Sasuke couldn’t help but like. The blond made him…happy, something that no one else could do.

“Do you really mean that Sasuke-kun? It’s quite hard to mate with someone that you actually like and care for. Look at mother and father, always bickering, and I’m not talking about playful fighting like you and Naruto-kun. Do you really want to mate with someone who you hate? Maybe you should talk to mother and father about having him become your mate? You’d have to wait a bit, but it doesn’t matter, does it? You like him enough,” Sasuke couldn’t believe his ears! Why was Itachi talking like this! He didn’t want Naruto for a mate!

“Aniki, get out, leave me alone…” Sasuke responded, burying his face in his pillow, wanting to sleep. Naruto was too hyper and tired him out at the beach.

“Alright, but you may be asking for my help in time, ototou,” He whispered, closing the door behind him as he left.

* * *

“Kyu…Kyuubi, what are you doing?” Naruto asked, struggling as Kyuubi held his wrists above his head, and pushed him onto the bed, he ran his other hand down Naruto’s chest and ghosted over his clothed penis. Naruto shuddered as Kyuubi’s hand worked its way into Naruto’s pants.

“No! Stop, that…that’s weird! It feels weird!” Naruto shouted, kicking his legs out, and squirming, trying to get away from the man. It felt weird, and he wanted to get away from the hand, it was so cold and so demanding.

“No, I can do what I please.” He said, licking Naruto’s cheek, causing Naruto to wince. He moved his lips, so they were on top of Naruto’s. He forced Naruto’s mouth open with his tongue, shoving it into Naruto’s mouth. He twirled it around Naruto’s, and in response, the blond tried to avoid the others tongue.

“Stop! Stop it!” He said, kicking the man in the stomach, causing him to pull away. Kyuubi drew back his hand and slapped Naruto across the cheek.

“Omega must learn his place, for the future,” Kyuubi growled, standing up from the bed and walking over to the door.

“Omega? What does me being an omega have to do with anything??” Naruto asked, but Kyuubi was already gone.

“Oi, dobe!” Sasuke called out from his side of the fence. Naruto was sitting in the grass, casually pulling it out, one by one. When Naruto didn’t respond, Sasuke jumped the fence and walked over to his friend, plopping down in the grass next to him.

“Dobe, what’s wro-” He paused when Naruto looked up at him. His cheek was bruised, looking as though he had been slapped hard.

“What happened?” Sasuke asked, he brought his hand to Naruto’s face and gently traced the bruise with his fingers. It was a gentle, feather-like touch, and Naruto leaned into it, enjoying the touch. It felt nice, and it was soothing.

“Kyuubi is acting weird. He came into my room last night and…he was touching me…putting his hand down my pants…and he was kissing me too…I…I don’t know…And he said to me that an omega must learn his place, for the future…What…what does that even mean? I asked him, but he left…” Naruto said. He placed his hand over Sasuke’s free hand and intertwined their fingers.

“Calm down dobe…I’m sure he didn’t really mean anything by it…”

“But, what if he-”

“He’s not going to do anything to you! I’ll protect you, okay?” Sasuke said, intertwining his tail with Naruto’s.

“Eh?! Really? You’ll protect me?” Naruto asked, blushing slightly. He leaned into Sasuke, so his head was on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I’ll keep you safe,” He said, kissing Naruto’s temple.

‘And then I’ll make you _my_ mate.’ Sasuke told himself, smiling.

“I’ll keep you safe too, Sasuke! We can protect each other. That’s what friends are for, right?”

‘Yeah. _Friends_.’


End file.
